Residence Evil:reign of terror
by matt adarius
Summary: how it all began even before the first game


Resident Evil: Reign Of Terror Chapter 1 By Matt Flipback  
  
I am the cause of all the incidents of the T virus not umbrella they just helped it out. It all started in 1989.  
  
One day I decided to quit my job because I wasn't getting paid enough little did I know it was probably the stupidest mistake I would ever make. I went home that night and told my wife that I quit my job. She was furious at me and divorced me. It didn't much matter though one week later the cops found her selling drugs. She was put in jail for life. At least I didn't have to pay her anymore. I guess you could say I had some pretty bad luck but unfortunate for me it was all going to change for the worst.  
  
One day a man knocked on my door, me being suspicious looked out the window to make sure it wasn't a cop or something. It wasn't instead I saw a guy in a black suit calling my name out. I finally decided to open the door. Ya, what is it, I asked him. The man asked if my name was Goerge Calhoonie. I said yes that's my name. The next expression on his face was sure surprise. Oh really it's you finally I have something very important to tell you, he said. Well get on with it, I said with a exasperated look on my face. Yes of course, you see you just inherited this huge mansion because your great grandpa died ten years ago he was a scientist who created tons of medical research on diseases obviously he was very successful and now you inherit all of his belongings. I couldn't believe what the man just said but me being the stupid idiot jumped up and down saying, yes maybe for supper lotto isn't what I'm looking for! The man then said all you have to do is give the government and me whatever money you got out of this deal ok. When he said this I got a angry look on my face but it didn't matter much so I changed my expression immediately and said, so how much is the house worth. Oh about six million dollars but I would check the house out for myself before you go ahead and sell it though, the man in the suit said. I said sure ok It's a deal, I signed a few papers and the man left.  
  
I wanted to check out the house as soon as possible so I drove my corvette (the only thing I had that was valuable at the time) to the location the man gave me directions to go to. While I was driving it occurred to me that he could have been lying to me the whole time and it was all a joke. Ya it could have been true but not likely but when I saw the house on the hill all my doubts went away. It was an old fashion house and looked like it had about well over sixty-seven bedrooms in it. By it though was a totally different story it was a new science research lab, the man didn't tell me there was one of those on my property.  
  
I went up to the entrance of the house first because it was dark out by then and I wanted to find a bedroom I could sleep in. I took out the key the man gave me and opened the door. It made a horrible noise like chalk scratching up against a chalkboard but worst. When I opened the door I saw the most biggest and gloomiest room ever. It was supposedly the living room and there was no furniture in what looked like the whole house. Everything was covered in dust and everything looked old but it still looked like the most expensive thing I had ever seen in my whole life. All of a sudden I heard something outside in what seemed to be the lab. I went out of the house and looked over at the lab. All the lights were on in it and it looked like there may have been someone in the building messing with the lights turning them off and on. Stupid me being the curious George that I was went down in my car and checked it out.  
  
When I got there it looked as though the place hadn't been touched in years. I tried the key that went to my house to open it. Of course it didn't work though. Stupid me the door was already unlocked. I opened the door and went into the building. It had wanna be computers that were the size refrigerators and a lot of test tube equipment with different substances in it. They're looked as if there was nothing wrong in the lab at all and of its stuff were in working order. I walked to this door that had a biohazard in it and opened it. It was a place where you put some lab animals and test the different chemicals on them. The place didn't look to intresting so I left and I went back to my house when I came up to my houses door it started to poor rain and I opened my door to get out of the rain as soon as possible.  
  
I had a sleeping bag in one of my hands and I put it down on the floor and laid in it. It didn't take me long to fall asleep which was amazing with all the thunder roaring out side.  
  
At midnight I woke up with what I thought was a cold sweat. I got up and turned on a light in the house (unbelievable that the house had lights must have been installed later). Instead of seeing my clothes drenched with sweat I saw blood all over it instead. I took off my shirt and looked at me to make sure it wasn't my blood. It wasn't instead it was some sort of blood I had never seen before this blood was different it had green dots in the mix of red and looked like it glowing or something. I looked around the room to see what was going on and what I saw next was the most surprising thing ever. It was a creature with two scythes for it's arms and it's head looked like a human head with sharp teeth and a face that was mutated from exposure from radiation. The creature was a greenish brown and it was covered with blood. Obviously that's where all the blood had come from. It was hanging upside down on my ceiling and it was looking straight down at me with the most devilish looking eyes I have ever seen.  
  
The creature jumped from the ceiling to the floor (more like a leap that a cricket would make). When it jumped on the floor it scared me so bad I was sure that I had wet my pants. Fortunately something was on my side because I didn't. The creature ran up to me so fast I didn't stand a chance from trying to run out the door of the house. It put it's face up to mine and I guess you could say it kind of stared me down. It breathed hot air that went into my face and smelt like a old volcanic ash type of smell.  
  
Then something happened that I had never expected it smiled at me but what happened next is what surprised me. It talked to me; not in words but I guess you could say it talked to me telepathically. It's words echoed through my head. It said gather up five people and take them to the lab or you will die. Before I had a chance to answer the creature took one of its scythes and cut a huge gash into my arm. The creature then told me that I had one hour to live before the T-virus takes effects and turns me into one of it, except I wouldn't have a mind to think about things. I would just be destroying things non-stop. I went and did as he says. I brought the five people he wanted little did I know what he was going to do to them. He injected other viruses into them labeled the G, A, and E-viruses. He let them out to wreak havoc on the world except they didn't go far. The government got a hold of them rather quickly and gave them to do tests on them to Umbrella Corporation.  
  
I on the other hand found a cure for the virus in the lab but the creature destroyed the rest of the anti viruses. The creature never expected to keep his end of the deal and letting me live. It jumped toward me once it saw me take the anti virus. It bit me in the neck and blood started running down over my body (this time it was my blood). I reached behind me and grabbed a beacon and smashed it on the creatures' head nothing really happened because it's skin was too tough to have glass penetrate it. The next thing I grabbed though was a lot more successful it was a magnum gun that was loaded (imagine that) I took it and shot the creature (which was still biting my neck at the time) and sure enough its head rolled right off its shoulders.  
  
I figured it out later that it was one of the experiments in the lab my great grandpa was experimenting with. I let it out when I went to check what was wrong and opened that biohazard door that held all the lab animals at one time. I left that dang door open and let it out! I guess this is the end now I'm going to kill myself because of all the guilt I have for what's happening right now. Good-bye.  
  
Bang!!!!! 


End file.
